A conventional hinge generally includes a pair of hinge components pivotally secured together. In particular applications, such as hinges for doors or gates, it is desirable to provide a hinge which biases the hinge components to either a closed or open position.
These type of hinges generally include a mechanical biasing element which is typically a spring in order to bias the movement of the hinge components to either the closed or open position. However, over time, parts of the hinge can wear and/or the spring looses torsional force, thereby leading to the hinge potentially failing to self close or self open.
Some hinges include a mechanism to adjust the tension in the spring so that the hinge may once again bias toward the open or closed position. However, such hinges generally require that portions of the hinge be taken apart to adjust the spring tension which is a time-consuming process. It would be beneficial if the spring tensioning process could be avoided as long as possible whilst still providing a hinge which biases toward to open or closed position fully even in the event that the spring looses tension.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.